


Sweets

by shit-escalates (Schm0use)



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schm0use/pseuds/shit-escalates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jelly beans and Pax go hand in hand, like laughter and the smell of summer mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [picture/post](http://sundancethefox.tumblr.com/post/125013766988/little-flower). Started out a bit freeform.

Imagine Pax is the reason Sophocles loves jelly beans.

Imagine Pax as an enormous, chubby toddler growing up side by side little kit Sophocles, who Kavax and Daxo insist will become a fierce and clever animal one day (just like Pax will become a fierce and clever warrior)

Imagine one bright summer morning, they find Sophocles and Pax looking up at them with the biggest grins on their faces, wearing little flower crowns that Virginia au Augustus helped Pax make - Daxo laughs himself silly when the children show him the never ending collection in all the colors of the rainbow

Imagine Sophocles grows up with sweet, gentle Pax, who cuddles with him when they sleep, who feeds him desserts and chocolate, and together they discover  _jelly beans_  

Jelly beans are their “favorite food  _ever_ , father, Sopho and I are going to have jelly beans for lunch, and dinner, and breakfast tomorrow–” and Pax snuggles under blankets with the pup, giggling and popping the sweet little beans into his mouth - “one for  _me_ , and one for  _Soph_ , and one for _me–”_

Imagine as they grow, Sophocles takes to following Pax about more often than he follows Kavax, sitting near the Telemanus’s training ring, watching as Pax becomes a champion wrestler, and brilliant with a razor. When Pax is bested in a fight, he laughs and laughs as Sophocles comes to his side to check for injury. Pax keeps a bag of jelly beans nearby to soothe the fox on rough days of training, and Sophocles learns that Pax is brave and strong, and he is always laughing, and he is never hurt

Imagine that Sophocles doesn’t get to eat jelly beans for a long, long time the year Pax goes away. He misses the taste of sweetness on his tongue, but Kavax still feeds him plenty of sweet things

It’s Pax he misses most, and Daxo will often walk by his brother’s room just in time to see a red tail swish around the corner of the door, either coming or going, and Daxo smiles to think about Pax and Sophocles reuniting. He knows that even with the Peerless scar upon his brother’s cheek, Pax will sweep the fox into his arms with a booming shout, before he remembers to hush his voice - the only time Pax ever remembers to be quiet is when he is near the fox

But Sophocles keeps waiting. 

They all keep waiting.

Imagine Kavax searches for the fox one day, and finds him curled on Pax’s bed. Kavax has a bag of jelly beans with him, and one by one he feeds them to Sophocles. And the fierce and clever fox accepts them, but he does not understand why Kavax is not happy, because Sophocles knows that jelly beans and loud laughter always come in pairs

And he knows that the hand on his head trembles slightly, and he knows there is an unfamiliar wetness on the sweets that smear the bright candy colors across Kavax’s fingers, a wetness that Sophocles can see in his master’s eyes, but he doesn’t understand  _why_

Kavax feeds Sophocles jelly beans all the time now

But Pax never does again.


End file.
